


Third Date

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, castiel - Freeform, dubcon, mentions of mpreg, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean is thrilled to be dating senior Castiel Novak, star quarterback and most popular alpha in school. Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel is interested in more than making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic. Read the tags. You have been warned.

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. He knew he wasn’t bad looking, but he never thought Castiel Novak, star quarterback and most popular alpha in school, would be interested in him. Dean was bulky, brash, and loud – all things omegas weren’t supposed to be. Yet here he was, on his third date with the sought-after alpha.

If Dean was honest with himself, he was smitten. Castiel’s perpetually mussed hair and piercing blue eyes did things to the omega. Though Castiel was a senior and Dean only a sophomore, he found the alpha’s maturity refreshing compared to the alphas in Dean’s year. And though Dean would never admit it, he loved that Castiel was a perfect gentlemen: holding open doors for Dean, insisting on paying, always being attentive. Tonight Dean had watched Castiel at the football game, followed by the alpha taking him out for burgers. Now, they were parked at the local makeout spot. Dean’s stomach was in knots, having never really gone beyond fumbled kissing. He reveled in the buzz under his skin at the thought of going a little further with Castiel.

The alpha tuned the radio to some soft music before adjusting the heater.

“Is it warm enough for you Dean?”

“Yeah Cas. I’m plenty warm.”

“Good. I want you to be comfortable.”

Dean smiled at that, feeling cozy in the car despite the crisp fall air outside. Castiel gave him one of his winning smiles, his arm draped over Dean’s seat, before leaning in and stealing Dean’s lips for a kiss. The omega immediately leaned into it, enjoying the soft push and pull between him and the alpha. Cas was never rough with him, but there was always that small undercurrent of domination, of Cas taking the lead, that Dean loved.

The kiss deepened, Castiel leaning forward and placing his other hand on Dean’s hip as he angled himself slightly over the omega. Dean gave back as good as he could, not nearly as experienced but making up for it with enthusiasm. They kissed like that for what felt like ages, Castiel’s hands gently exploring him while never straying too far. Dean was in heaven.

Castiel pulled back a bit, cupping Dean’s face and staring into his eyes. Dean gazed back, dazed by the alpha's skilled lips.

“Let’s push your seat back,” the alpha said, reaching for the lever while silencing any protests from the omega with the insistent press of his mouth. Dean found himself in a horizontal position, Castiel looming over him and peppering kisses along the omega's jaw and neck. Though he liked the position, alarm bells were going off in his head; he needed to let Castiel know his boundaries. 

“Uh…Cas…I-I love what you’re doing here, really, but I don’t – I don’t want to –“

“Shhh…I know Dean. We don’t have to do anything more than this. I just wanted a better angle to mark you up, let those alphas at school know you’re _my_ boyfriend.” The alpha looked down into Dean’s eyes at that, searchingly. “Is that okay? I mean, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Dean felt his heart pick up, thrilled at the alpha’s words. Cas wanted to be his boyfriend?

“Of course Cas.” Dean smiled up at him, running a hand through the alpha’s unruly hair with tenderness. The alpha smiled back before leaning down to claim Dean’s lips again, kissing him solidly and breaking away every once in a while to nip and suck along Dean’s neck. Dean knew his dad would flip if he saw the bruises, but he’d just have to cover them up. He wouldn’t stop this moment for the world.

Soon Castiel’s hands began to wander again, this time inching under the omega's shirt. Dean felt uncomfortable, but the alpha’s hands stayed firmly above the waist, and it felt so good when he began to massage and tweak Dean's nipples. When the alpha sucked a sensitive spot on Dean's neck in tandem with his kneading, the omega made a breathy mewling noise he was immediately embarrassed about.

“Mmm, don’t hide those beautiful noises from me baby,” the alpha on top of him whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. Dean couldn’t help but moan at that, letting little whimpers slip out as the alpha continued his ministrations. He felt himself growing hard in his jeans from the stimulation, and blushed as he felt a bit of slick leak out of him. He soon became lost in another kiss, barely noticing as the alpha’s hand wandered downward beneath his jeans. He was jolted back to reality when he felt a hand close around his cock, stroking him beneath his pants.

“Cas – wait, I don’t –“

“Shhhh” The alpha silenced him with another kiss. “I just want to make you feel good Dean. Nothing more than a handjob. Come on, baby. Let me make you feel good.” The alpha leaned in to invade his mouth again as the hand continued stroking. Dean pushed meekly against his chest but eventually found himself thrusting weakly into the alpha’s hand. He was right. It did feel good. Wrong, but oh so good.

Dean let it carry on for what must have only been a minute or two—though it felt like an eternity for the omega—before the alpha was removing his hand.

“Here, let me remove your jeans. They’re too restrictive. I want to make this good for you.”

Dean stared up at the alpha with wide eyes. He was hesitant. He really didn’t want to take off his jeans – they had already gone further than he was comfortable with. But the alpha cupped his face, stroking his cheek and staring down at Dean with that piercing gaze.

“Please baby. I just want to make you feel good. It’s what good boyfriends do.”

Dean was a bit resentful of that, the way he brought up being boyfriends at the end. But he didn’t want to mess things up with Cas, and the alpha had already touched his cock – what difference would it make if he took off his pants too?

The omega began to unbutton his jeans, and Cas helped him pull them down in the confines of the car. To Dean’s surprise, the alpha dragged Dean’s boxers down with them. Before Dean could protest, Castiel had settled between his legs and resumed their makeout session. Dean was tense as Cas continued to stroke his cock, but under the alpha’s talented tongue and hand he was quickly overcome with pleasure. He had barely played with his dick save a few short jerk-off sessions in the shower; it felt amazing to have someone else touching him there. He closed his eyes and became lost in the sensual kissing, his boyfriend’s touch, and the soft music playing in the background.

Soon Dean was rapidly leaking slick, and he briefly felt bad for the car’s upholstery. But Castiel didn’t stop. In fact, he seemed excited by it. He deepened the kiss, and Dean felt a finger begin to breach his hole as Castiel strengthened his strokes on the omega’s cock. Dean tried moving away from the digit, but Castiel was quick to utter sweet nothings and reassurances while reclaiming Dean’s lips with his own. His kisses were more insistent now, more dominating, and while Dean wanted to protest, he was all too distracted by the alpha’s sinful lips and tongue. The double stimulation quickly had him swimming in a hazy sea of pleasure, only intensified by the heated nature of the kiss. Dean was so lost in it all, in Castiel, that he didn’t register that the alpha had added a second finger. More fixated on the way his moans were swallowed by the alpha’s plundering mouth, he mindlessly shoved back on the fingers in his ass as they stretched him. His pleasure was swiftly reaching a crescendo, and he was so focused on getting there, of reaching that point of pure ecstasy, he missed the fingers being removed from his heat, and the sound of a zipper being undone.

Dean was brought back to reality when the hand was suddenly removed from his cock, the omega thrusting uselessly into air at the loss. It was only then he noticed Castiel had shifted over him, pushing himself closer, his hand now bracing the alpha up as Dean felt a blunt pressure insistently pressing against his hole.

 “Cas – what are you, what –“

But Dean’s words were cut off by a yelp of pain as the alpha suddenly shoved into his body. All of Dean’s pleasure vanished as it was replaced with a searing pain. The alpha was big, too big, invading him too suddenly, stretching him open. Dean felt tears begin to form in his eyes, struggling and pushing at the alpha above him as he desperately tried to get away.

“Stop – stop – take it out, Cas, get it out of me –“

But Castiel paid him no heed, his face twisting in pleasure as he pinned Dean down and forced his way further into the omega. Dean gasped at the pain, feeling full, too full, as the alpha’s cock continued to spear him open. He knew Cas was already too deep inside, that he wasn’t able to twist away, but he still struggled beneath him, crying and begging him to pull out.

With a satisfied grunt Castiel finally settled balls deep in the omega. He paused, giving Dean time to adjust, stroking the omega's sides and whispering soothing reassurances. Dean barely registered the alpha's platitudes, Castiel's murmurs of how he was going to take care of him, make him feel _so good_. The omega felt stuffed, fuller than physically possible. It was too much, all too much. He wanted, needed it to be over, and he continued to beg and shove at the alpha trying to get him off of him. Castiel’s face soon morphed into annoyance, and Dean saw the alpha roll his eyes before leaning back to adjust the radio station and crank the volume. Suddenly Dean found his cries drowned out by the chorus of a rock song he didn't recognize, the stereo’s vibrations shaking the vehicle with their intensity. The alpha turned back towards Dean, a small smile on his face as he firmly held down Dean’s arms and locked eyes with the omega. Dean gazed up at him, the alpha making sure Dean was watching before slowly pulling out halfway and purposefully, powerfully, thrusting back into the omega. Dean clamped his eyes shut, the realization that the alpha really wasn’t going to stop washing over him like a tidal wave that would surely drown him.

The cock invading Dean’s ass began to slowly saw in and out of him. Castiel took his time, his thrusts measured and methodical. The violation consumed Dean, filling him with shame. Castiel greedily stole pleasure from the omega’s body, defiling him and his innocence just so he had a warm place to get off in. Dean didn’t want this, any of it, and the cock repeatedly spearing his ass open was a constant reminder the alpha didn’t care. No, Castiel ignored Dean’s whimpers, instead draping himself over the omega’s body and burying his face in Dean’s neck as he slowly continued to screw him.

Dean could do nothing but lie there and take it as the alpha fucked him deeply. Castiel seemed to enjoy showing off his strength, making sure Dean felt it as he put power behind his thrusts. Eventually, the omega’s ass became accustomed to the intrusion, the burning pain from Castiel’s thrusts slowly morphing into a strange, unknown sensation. The omega shivered as the alpha licked a long stripe along his neck, turning his head away in disgust. Castiel simply rested his face against Dean's, positioned so his mouth was right next to the omega's ear. This way he was draped over the omega, making him feel the weight of his body. Making sure Dean heard his grunts of pleasure, forcing him to listen to Castiel enjoy his body. The grunting was soon joined by pleasured panting as Castiel increased the speed of his thrusts. Dean started to notice warmth spreading through his lower body, seemingly radiating from his ass. When Castiel leaned back to lick a humiliating stripe up the length of Dean’s face, the omega shivered for a different reason.

The song on the radio changed to _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails, and Castiel seemed pleased by it. Dean noticed the alpha picking up speed, beginning to fuck him along to the beat. Soon the entire car was rocking from the strength of Castiel’s thrusts, Dean being pounded into the seat beneath him. Castiel would occasionally brush his prostate, but it was the force of the alpha’s thrusts that had Dean grunting on every stroke. Castiel smiled smugly at the sounds, fucking Dean harder. Soon he propped himself up to get a better angle, and the adjustment had him hitting the omega’s prostate on every thrust. Dean saw stars; he couldn’t hold back a loud moan at the change, becoming lost in the the music as he was plowed by the alpha.

“There we are.” Castiel groaned, bending down to murmur in Dean's ear. “You omegas are all the same. Starting off meek and playing coy, but as soon as an alpha gets you on your back and between your legs, you moan like a whore for them.” Dean clenched his eyes shut at that, turning his head in humiliation. Of course Castiel had done this to other omegas. Why did he ever think he was special?

“Oh don’t be like that baby. Moan for me. Moan like the little whore you are.”

Castiel increased his thrusts, now humping wildly into the young omega below him. Try as he might Dean couldn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure escaping him as Castiel purposefully hit his prostate on every stroke. His arms reached forward and wrapped around the alpha’s neck without Dean’s conscious permission, desperately holding on as Castiel pulverized his ass. Dean felt like he was outside his body, hearing his own moans as if they were someone else's, obscene and pornographic to his ears. He closed his eyes to avoid the smug smile he knew he would find on the alpha’s face.

Dean soon felt a knot begin to press against his rim. Distantly he wondered why the alpha wasn’t slowing down. Castiel wasn’t going to knot him, was he? Knotting was considered deeply personal, usually reserved for mated couples. Largely because it almost guaranteed the omega would become pregnant. Knotting outside of a serious relationship was virtually unheard of, taboo even. But Castiel didn’t slow down, and Dean’s began to panic as the alpha’s growing knot thrusted in and out of him.

“P – please…Cas, please, I’m not – fuck – I’m n – not on birth control. You – you have to pull out.” Dean’s voice was weak from use, barely able to get the words out. There was no way Cas could hear him above the music, but the alpha seemed to realized he was trying to say something. He leaned down, putting his mouth against Dean’s ear, panting into it “You’re going to have to speak up sweetheart.” Thankfully, he tilted his head near Dean’s mouth so he could hear him. Dean weakly ground out a second time between moans, “I – I’m not on birth control. Ah. Please. You n – n – need to pull out.”

The alpha leaned back and looked down at him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. His thrusts became more eager, the alpha losing his rhythm as he seemed to try and bury himself as deep in the omega as possible. 

Horror blossomed in Dean’s chest as he realized the alpha wasn’t going to slow down, that he seemed excited at the prospect of knotting him. Dean was way too young to be a parent. He wanted to finish school, get a job - find a mate and get married before starting a family. He didn’t want to get knocked up at sixteen by a high school quarter back fucking him in a car.

But Castiel was still pinning him down, and though Dean pushed weakly against his chest, he was powerless to stop the alpha as he fucked him harder and harder. Soon Dean felt a knot, impossibly large, forcing its way into his ass. The stretch obscene, Dean was blinded by a mix of pleasure and pain as Castiel finally slammed his way home, locking his knot into the omega and coming with a filthy roar. Dean couldn’t help the burst of pleasure that exploded behind his eyes at the feeling, his ass instinctively clamping down and milking the knot inside him as he came. He felt cowed, fucked into submission by the alpha still rutting desperately inside him. The alpha who was _breeding_ him. He came down from his high to the sound of Castiel’s appreciative moans, shivering as load after load of come was dumped inside of him. He groaned at the feeling.

Soon the alpha was satisfied, resting for a moment before leaning back and silencing the radio. Dean’s heartbeat sounded ridiculously loud in the silence, only accompanied by a backdrop of heavy breathing.

“You were amazing, sweetheart.” The alpha panted over him, reaching forward to gently stroke the omega's hair. “You did so well for me. Such a good boy. Not even on birth control. I mean, I love the feeling of knotting a bitch any day, the intimacy of it all, but knowing I would knock you up…what a gift.” He rutted into Dean at that, groaning as another stream of come emptied into the omega. Dean didn’t respond, too exhausted to argue. Castiel didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t worry baby. I haven’t lost interest now that we've slept together. I won't judge you for giving it up on the third date.” Dean felt a sob rip from his throat at that, but resolutely held himself back. He wouldn’t give Castiel the satisfaction.

The alpha hummed softly to himself after that, rocking into the omega as he waited his knot out. Dean laid there in silence, pointedly looking away from the contended smile on the alpha’s face. After about thirty minutes he finally felt the alpha’s knot deflate, but much to his dismay Castiel did not pull out. Instead, he began to rut into the omega once more. Dean didn’t even bother to fight, simply laying there as he felt Castiel grow hard again inside him. Soon the alpha was fucking him in earnest. Dean closed his eyes and listened to the loud squeaking of the car as it rocked back and forth, previously drowned out by the music.  He had a feeling the sound would haunt him. As Castiel’s pace picked up he opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling as the alpha plundered his ass. Castiel didn’t seem bothered by it, grunting enthusiastically as he used him like a ragdoll. Eventually he forced his knot into Dean a second time, surprising the omega by leaning forward and claiming his mouth in a kiss as they tied. Dean didn’t resist as Castiel invaded his mouth, those sinful lips both tender and passionate. As if what had just happened was beautiful, wanted. As if they had made love.

This time the alpha’s knot went down much faster, and Dean was relieved when he pulled out of him. That is, until there was a tap at the window. Dean balked, worrying about who might have seen them. But his chest flooded with relief as he saw it was the Sheriff. Finally, he was saved.

Castiel unlocked the door, which the Sherriff opened before peering into the car.

“Alright, son. You know the drill.” Dean was confused, but didn’t question it when Castiel wordlessly got off of him and exited the car. He began to sit up, but found himself being pushed down and another body settling between his legs.

“Be careful with him, dad. I already knotted him twice.”

Dad?

Dean barely had time to register it was the Sheriff on top of him before he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and was unceremoniously shoved into again. Dean began to cry as the Sheriff, a man old enough to be his father—Castiel’s father, his mind supplied—began thrusting into him.

“You sure picked a pretty one this time, Castiel. I have to admit I’ve been eyeing the Winchester bitch for a while now. I know you want to sow your oats, but you should consider claiming this one. Such a tight little ass, you’ll be able to get years of good fucks out of him. I mean hell, he’s like a vice around me.”

Dean closed his eyes, trying to drown out the pleasured grunts of the man above him as he was fucked for the third time that night.

“And look at how pretty he cries. You’re not fighting me at all, are you, darlin’? Letting a strange man come in here and fuck you, just like that. I can already tell you're a special one. If you don’t claim him Castiel, I just might.”

The Sheriff pumped in and out of him faster, pausing momentarily to lift Dean’s legs and place them over his shoulders. Folding the omega in half, he began to thrust wildly, face inches from Dean’s as he panted and grunted in pleasure. Dean laid their limply, eyes clenched shut as he tried to block out the sounds of their coupling. He briefly wondered if Castiel’s father would also manage to put a pup or two in him as the Sheriff fucked him faster and harder, his knot beginning to form as he buried himself repeatedly in the omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a smut rampage. Not as happy with this one, but I've got a few other ideas I'd like to work on. Let me know what you think.


End file.
